Kames Drabble
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kames smut.


**A/N **I swear I'm not dead and I will be continuing the on going stories I have out. .-. I missed the one shot day but I have my story and will get it out soon. Not really in a hurry. Any who, I had this on tumblr but decided it wouldn't hurt to have it up on FF as well. Also... *giggles* found me a crush. She's gorgeous, available and a les. :)

Well, enjoy this even if you've read it already. :P

* * *

J-James, we can't do this." Kendall panted out as his sensitive neck was sucked into a warm, moist mouth. His hands gripped the broad shoulders tightly so he wouldn't collapse on the spot.

"Fuck yes we can." James breathed out as he nipped the soft flesh between his teeth. His hands traveled down the other male's body until they were groping his ass cheeks.

Kendall let out a soft mewl at that before shuddering as James blew on the wet, purple-ish spot his mouth made. Kendall allowed the older male to take his shirt off, lifting his arms to make the task easier.

"B-but what about-" the blonde started but got cut off by a pair of lips. James kissed Kendall furiously, biting and sucking the younger male's bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside the boy's wet mouth. Kendall whimpered when James' wet muscle wrapped around his own and sucked profusely.

James squeezed Kendall's skinny jean cladded ass again before moving them to the front of the blonde jeans and began to undo them.

"Jay-" Kendall whined and attempted to stop the older male. James just pinned his arms above his head slammed them into the wall he had the blonde trapped against. Using his one hand to unbutton and unzip Kendall's black skinny's, James yanked them down leaving Kendall in his boxer briefs.

"You want me to stop blondie but your little friend is telling me otherwise." James teased huskily as he stared at the prominent tent arching and leaking from Kendall's briefs. Without giving Kendall a chance to reply, James grabbed the younger male's member and gave it a few tugs. Kendall moaned and slumped forward against the brunette.

"James, Christ. Th-this is wrong-"

James nibbled on Kendall's right earlobe and whispered, "I think this is perfect." Kendall shivered when James sucked his lobe before squeaking out when fingers slipped inside his briefs.

"James, n-n-oooh, fuck!" Kendall hissed as one of the digits slid inside his weeping hole.

James groaned. "You're so fucking wet." he pressed his body closer to Kendall's and inserted two more of his fingers.

Kendall gasped loudly when they struck his sweet spot. "Shit, James. H-hit there again." he stuttered out with fluttering eyes.

James did with a smirk and pressed his face into the crook of Kendall's neck. The brunette felt a leg wrap around his hip and quickly held it up. He began to nibble on Kendall's neck while quickening the pace on his fingers in the blonde's ass. Kendall mewled and began to thrust down on the digits, wanting them to go in deeper, **harder**.

"Enjoying this even though it's 'bad'?" James teased again, licking a wet stripe across the soft pale skin of Kendall's neck. He sucked the spit up and repeated the process.

"It is, you have Halston!" Kendall whined out, his knees buckling as he felt his stomache tighten and tingle.

James scoffed and undid his pants with his free hand while continuing thrusting his fingers in Kendall's puckered hole. "She means shit to me." Kendall groaned as his prostate was hit again and suddenly he was coming, squeezing James' fingers tight and splattering his chest and James' shirt with his white substance.

James pulled his fingers out with a smirk while Kendall laid against the wall trying to get his breath back. "W-what do you mean by that?" he finally asked and stared at the brunette in front of him.

His eyes widened when he realized James wasn't wearing any pants or briefs and his large, thick member was right there in his face. "James..." Kendall breathed before fingers curled under his chin and his face was pulled forward until it was inches away from James'.

"It means what it means, Doll. She means nothing to me while you..." James connected their lips together sweetly while hitching Kendall up above him, wrapping the blonde's legs around his waist. Kendall's fingers cards through James' soft hair and tugs him closer.

James positions himself so he's lined up with Kendall's hole and slowly begins to sink his way in through the blonde's tightness and wet cave. Kendall moans and whimpers into the older male's mouth as he feels himself being stretched. All James feels is the amazing sensation of being swallowed by Kendall's hole.

"While I what, James?" Kendall whispers against James' puffy lips.

James stared at the blonde who stared back with lust filled emerald eyes. "While you mean the world to me." he says softly. And then he's kissing Kendall and then moving in Kendall, sliding in and out of him smoothly and pleasurably.

Kendall scrambles to pull James closer to him and kisses him back fervently because fuck, James means the world to him just as much.


End file.
